A Princess Forgotten
by KMST
Summary: A princess long forgotten and a love story never told. History to be rewritten and Isis story told.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** If anyone that reads this has read the way I presented it the first time, I had horrible writers block and didn't know how to fix it. This story went many ways in my mind and I was having trouble with the way I wanted it to go. I think, thanks to some reviews, and some help from some friends that this is the way I really wanted it to go. So thank you to those who have reviewed and readers I hope you continue to is my first fan fic so I hope you all will give me lots of feed back. I have had thestory in my head for a while and have always wanted to write it so I really hope it comes out andpresets it self the way I see the story unfolding in my mind. I'm very passionate about this story andhope you will enjoy it as much as I do. It will be a work in progress as I develop it more as I go along. I do not own Blizzard's work, but Isis and Scarlet are all mine.

**Prologue: **

The dark clouds rolled and twisted above, making the portal seem more menacing. Isis sat with her fist in the sand, her eyes fixed on the portal. "_You're dead to me!" _her bothers voice echoing in her mind. She looked ahead to see the glowing, golden phoenix embroider on the back of her

lady Scarlet's cloak, and her eyes began to fill with tears. Isis thought of everything that brought her to this barren desert. The very people that she had grown up with, her teachers, mentors, her father and brother. Had she betrayed them? Had the darkness she had fought for so long

finally won? The wind blew leaving them covered in dust and sand, lightning striking the ground beside them. The ground shaking the rocks scatted from the impact, startling the hawkstriders. Isis jumped up and held them tight to hold control, she placed her hands gently on the creatures

heads and whispered in Thalassian, the animals calmed. Isis tightened their reins catching a glimpse of her palm, she stared at the gash that rested across it, anger filled her. She cliched her fists so tightly, blood began to trickle down her fists. She could feel the power ringing in her ears.

She watched the blood intensely, it shimmed and sparkled in the sun...she thought to herself, "_Light give me strength, for the path I walk may lead me to darkness." _

Isis turned to watch the sun set over the mountains while pulled her hair back to try to keep it from blowing about. She thought of him and what she misses the most. His soft touch, his beautiful green eyes, the way he would smile when he saw her. A single tear fell from her glowing blu

eyes and her heart felt so heavy, she lowed her head. Isis whispered to her self, "I still love you, my dark prince" Isis mind continued to wander,

_So much darkness in his eyes , and yet why did he not try to kill me when he slaughtered so many. Why did he just stand there starring as if …...He remembered. Was her beloved prince still in there somewhere? _Much had happen over the last year, secrets long kept from her had showed there ugly head and the power that been hiding in her finally busted forth in full strength. The question was what would she do with it. A destiny she had not figured out yet, even after so many had revealed.

Isis knew now where her future would lead her, but the details were still uncertain. . Isis took a deep breath and looked back to the Dark Portal "Shorel'aran Kael my beloved brother. One day I hope you can understand... and forgive me. Be strong, and may the light always be with you. Lead our people to salvation."

Isis placed her hand on Scarlets shoulder, "My loyal friend. You can follow the others , I fear the path I choose now is dark and could not risk you falling to it." She mounted her hawkstrider.

Scarlet looked up, deep in to Isis eyes. She could see the sadness , but also the determination by the golden hew. Isis mind was set and she knew it. "We have walked the same path for so long, the only path I see before me is the same as yours. If I must follow you in to the deeps of hell, anar'alah belore. Let us fight these fires together."

Isis smiled and her heart swelled with gratitude. It was true they had been though so much together, but was Scarlet ready to face the cold. "Scarlet, where we go is much colder then that, we face no fires only the blistering cold."

Scarlet now knew that it was to the north that Isis had set her heart to, and Arthas.

Scarlet mounted "Then Your Highness, we should be off." Trying to hide her fear of what Northrend would have in store for them.

Isis bowed her head, and they headed north.

**Translation:**

Shorel'aran – farewell

Anar'alah belore.- by the light of the sun


	2. Leaving home

Sun rose over the majestic city of Silvermoon making the golden towers shimmer and sparkle as if it were a dream. Isis closed her eyes and took in all the smells and noise of her home knowing that it would be a long time before she returned. She was full of excitement it had been so long

since she had been in the mighty city of Lordaeron. Isis always felt at home in Lordaeron she had spent many of her younger years there. Her mind wandered off as it did most of time..._ "You confuse me, and I'm fascinated by it" Lord Prestor said with a rather large grin while carressing Isis _

_cheek. she smiled back "I believe my lord that you should be taking that grin else where." He chuckled and was amused by the young elf's playfulness and cornered her against the wall. "You are intrigued by me I can see it" Isis breaths quickened, she stared deep in to his eyes and could see darkness. _

_Flames danced in his dark eyes, hypnotizing her. _

Sylvanas watched Isis from the doorway with a smirk on her face.. "Daydreaming again are we"

Isis jumped "Oh by the light of the sunwell... you scared me" Sylvanas laughed very amused with her self. " What were you daydreaming about this time. " Isis tried not to blush " Past visits to Lordaeron." Isis tried to put her thoughts in the back of her mind. "Paladin training sounds like

fun:" Sylvanas said with a very sarcastic look on her face. Isis gave her a smug look "Better then a ranger" Sylvanas popped Isis in the shoulder. "Ow" and both ladys fell over laughing. Scarlet walked in and smiled at the them. . "Are you almost packed your highness" she tiled her head in a bow

Isis still laughing "Oh! She turned to face her and gestured for her to relax out of her bow "Almost, have you seen my brother"

"Prince Kael'thas is with your father they are gabbling about your departure.. You know being the big brother he is" Scarlet laughed and

Isis giggled knowing Scarlet was right about her brother and it made her feel blessed, knowing how much he loved her.

Meanwhile

King Anasterian was tapping his foot and become very impatient with his son. "This is her chose my son, I had nothing to do with it."

" Paladin training she been doing so well with mage training she more powerful them me" he cliched his fist in frustration. Anasterian chuckled trying to hide his displeasure with his sons statement.

"I have faith in her Kael, Isis is very excited to be trained under

Uther and the Silver hand. Besides she always be trained along with Prince Arthas". Kael knew that his father was right, his sister was eager to learn everything and she excelled at everything she did. Yet he wasn't happy with the fact she would be with Arthas. He was hoping his father had

no idea to put them together but Kael chose not to voice that concern.

"I worry for her and wish she would stay with me in Dalaran " sadness set in for him.

"She is strong and this is what she wants and we both know when she has her heart set on something she going to find a way to do it." Anasterian put his hand on his son's shoulder and looked deep in to his eyes. "My son she will be fine" Hoping to reassure him.

Isis entered the room slowly feeling the tension like cloud lingering about the room.

"Ann'da" hoping that her presents would lessen it.

"Yes! Anasterian turned to see the glowing face of his daughter which put a ping in his heart.

"My child are you ready to leave Its a long ride to Lordaeron"He was glad she had shown up to cease this argument between him and his son.

"I am ready" Isis said. She was glowing and Kael'thas couldn't bring him self to argue with her about leaving. He composed him self and smiled at Isis. .

"Let me walk you out sister"

They walked hand and hand in silence to the group of guards and her lady Scarlet, waiting to escort her to Lordaeron.. Isis could feel the tension in Kael. It was always hard on him when she went out on her adventures. Kael put his arms around Isis.

"Are you sure you want to do this, you were doing so well with mage training.:" Isis looked up at him "I know, but I want to do this." Isis gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm Sorry Kael." Kael held Isis hands and looked her in the eyes. "Its ok. Just be careful and I love you" Isis squeezed his hands :"I love you too"

Kael hugged Isis tight to his chest. "Al diel shala sister"

"Wait"

Isis turned to see Lor'themar, out of breath and holding a rose, come barreling out of the gate.

"My lady a present for you"

Isis took the rose and hugged him. Lor'themar had always had a soft spot for Isis and she knew he had high hopes for them.

"Thank you my friend don't worry I will come visit"

"I would hope so, I don't know what we would do with out your cute smiles:" Lor'themar said with a dorky look on his face. Isis tried hard to not laugh at him. _Poor Lor'themar_ she thought to her self, _I can't_ _seem to see him as anything then more a friend._ She hugged him again .

Isis mounts her hawkstrider, blew one last kiss to her brother and set out for Lordaeron.

**Translations: **

Ann'da – Papa

Al diel shala - Safe travels


	3. Begining of Desception

Anasterian sat looking out the window, very displeased with his conversion with Kael hoping it would not lead to further problems. He knew it was going to be difficult for Kael to see his sister go but it was for the best and had to be done. It was hard for him as well but easier then a decision he hoped he would never half to make. Anasterian lowered his head in to his hands. His head acked from all the stress. His thoughts had weighed heavy on him, but this could be her chance to rid of what evils that may be hiding.

Dar'khan entered the chamber with a displeased look on his face as he bows. Few knew what he did about the princess and he hoped to keep it that way. Her departure only made his future plans harder.

"My King, Isis is on her way to Lordaeron, even if I think this is the wrong action to take"

Anasterian looked up at Dar'khan with a harden jaw.

"Not you too Dar'khan even if I know its for different reasons. He didn't want to argue about Isis leaving anymore. "Has my son gone back to Dalaran"

Dar'khan knew he should not push the subject but he couldn't leave with out doing so. "Yes! My lord he has gone and this gives us the time to talk about this matter"

Anasterian lifted his hand to stop Dar'khan from speaking.

"I know what I should of done Dar'khan , I know it should have been done years ago when I found that her mother was not what she seemed" Dar'khan smiled "And the vile you found at Isis's feet" he knew he was pushing buttons, and part of him enjoyed it greatly.

After a few min of silence Anasteian stood in a huff his blood was boiling and his thoughts angered him greatly.

"She can over come this, there has been no sign of anything for years." Yet he knew at times he saw her glow. The world was fall of darkness and Isis had seen much of it, when would it start to take its toll. _ Would she ever notice something was wrong or had she already_. Anasterian sat down again his mind lost in it self.

Dar'khan even if he knew he was pushing his luck and his kings temper he spoke

"Alas she has shown some very little but its only a matter of time. That much power can't hide forever" _Let me deal with her it will all be fine... _he thought._ She could be mine all mine_. Dar'khan smiled to himself. Anasterian look up at Dar'khan "she may never learn to use it and with the power of the light it could be for good."

Dar'khan annoyed with his kings attachment to her which never would of happened if Anasterian would have been done with it years ago.

"Are you willing to take that risk"

With burning fire in Anasteian eye he approaches Dar'khan

"Don't question my judgment Dar'khan you tread dangers waters I would think before you speak again"

Dar'khan knew now he was in hot waters now he would have to chose his next words carefully but he refused to give up.

"My king I know she is your daughter but if she dose discover her powers, her real mother,her true beginnings and if they fell in to the wrong hands or darkness took her the consequence would be catastrophic" He smirked feeling proud of himself. _Like my self,_ he clucked.

Anasteian took a deep breath and sat down trying to calm his anger he new Dar'khan was right yet he didn't want him to be.

"I know Dar'khan, yet at the same time I think she deserves to know, and the right to fight it.:"

He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. His poor child it was all his fault and he had to give her a change for that.

"If the time comes where I much act I will do so but for now I will give her this chance and if she asks maybe its time for secrets to die"

He looked up at Dar'khan the fire being to cool and sadness being to take hold He swallowed hard

:"she is still my daughter, you must remember that, leave me"

Dar'khan bowed.

"Yes my lord."

Dar'khan left the room aggravated but with smirk his hopes would have to wait, but one day Isis power would be his. He would see to that.


End file.
